


+Issues

by Runic



Series: Beautiful + Blue [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Gender Issues, Intersex Loki, Jotun Loki, Love Confessions, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony asks a question while Loki enjoys the snow, and the whole situation leads to a confession, and then an argument...and then snark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	+Issues

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I revisited this series. I hope you enjoy the new addition!

Tony opened the door to the roof, shivering as the blast of cold air hit him. The snow was still falling, but not as hard as it had been a few hours ago. Everything was covered in a thick, cold, white coat of fresh snow. Tony hated it. He was a summer guy through and through. But Loki was pure winter. He was also the reason Tony was reassessing his previous opinion of his least favorite month.

“Loki, you out here?” he called out. JARVIS had said his lover was on the roof, but he couldn’t see him. At least, not until Loki lifted a blue arm and waved at him. Tony walked over, standing above Loki, who was looking so beautiful against the snowy backdrop that it just wasn’t fair. Loki’s eyes were closed, he wore only a loincloth so as to expose as much skin as possible to the cold, a small smile on his face as he enjoyed New York’s first snowfall.

“Did you need me for something?” Loki asked.

Tony shook his head, trying to clear it. He had only seen Loki in such a good mood after a good and exhausting fuck. “Just...just wanted to see you.”

Loki cracked open one red eye to pin on Tony. His smile grew just a little wider, and oh, Tony’s heart needed to stop with the flip flops. The Jotun held up his arm again. “Join me.”

“Ugh, babe, you know I hate the cold,” Tony said, even as he laid down next to Loki. “What’re you doing up here?”

“Home,” Loki sighed happily, rolling over in the snow so he was on his stomach, bare arm brushing up against the sleeve of Tony’s thick coat.

“You really miss it, don’t you?” Tony asked, trying to run glove covered fingers through Loki’s dark hair. All he succeeded doing was patting Loki’s head awkwardly.

“Parts of it, yes. Midgard is so…crowded. And you do not have snow all the time. I feel disconnected without it.” Loki stretched before snuggling back into the snow. He really did look more comfortable than Tony had ever seen him.

“If I had known you looked this beautiful with snow in your hair, I’d have whisked you off somewhere cold much earlier.”

Loki chuckled softly. “I’m going to hold you to that. Now, why don’t you ask me what it was you actually came up here for.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I hate when you do that.”

Loki propped his head on his hand, shifting his weight onto his elbow so that he could look down at Tony. “The only thing you do not like about it, is that you have no idea how to react when someone can read you so easily.”

“Shhh.” Tony pressed his finger to Loki’s blue lips. “That is absolutely not it. Anyways, I was curious-”

“You usually are.”

“Again, shhhh. I was curious about why, when you’ve got both parts, you refer to yourself as male?”

Loki studied Tony for awhile, amused by the question. At least, Tony thought he was amused. It was sometimes hard to tell with Loki, but Tony liked to think he knew the Jotun’s tells as much as Loki knew his. “When have you ever heard me refer to myself as male?” Loki asked, the corners of his lips sliding upward into a smirk.

Tony looked up at the cloud covered sky, trying to think back. Staring into Loki’s red ones weren’t really conductive to thinking about anything else besides things that made his cock stir. “Huh. I can’t remember.”

“That is because I never have,” Loki half laughed, dropping his head back onto the snow. “It was the Asgardians that originally began calling us male. We have cocks, you see, so therefore we must be male. But we also have cunts, so therefore we must also be less than male. Asgard society has rather defined gender roles, and they do not like it when they encounter something that they cannot fit into a category. It is part of what led to the tension between our Realms; not the only cause mind you, but well, some people refuse to accept something new and different.” Loki’s eyes sparked with mischief. “At the very least, Thor is beginning to try and change that.”

Tony snorted. “Totally explains why you’re so good at getting him rattled.”

There’s a gasp of melodramatic outrage next to his ear. “I would never!”

Tony laughed and rolled onto his side so he was facing Loki. “You most definitely would.” He leaned forward for a kiss, but shivered violently before he could get to Loki’s lips.

“My poor mortal,” Loki purred, brushing cold fingers across Tony’s cheek. “We should get you inside before you freeze. I would be rather sad. I might even shed a tear or two.”

“Ooooh, two tears, I must be rather special,” Tony joked, his teeth beginning to chatter.

Before he replied, Loki had teleported them inside, sinking into Tony’s soft mattress. Blue fingers slowly began to remove the thick layers Tony was wearing. “Of course you are,” Loki said in response to Tony’s half forgotten comment, kissing and nuzzling against Tony’s frozen neck. “I would not love you otherwise.”

Tony was pretty sure he forgot how to breathe for the next few minutes. That…that couldn’t be possible. What he and Loki had was sex. Okay, they joked, and went to dinner, and just spent time enjoying each other… “Holy shit, we’re in a relationship.”

Loki blinked, his brow furrowing in concern. “You have only now realized this?”

“I…shit.” Tony ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I did,” he finally admitted.

Loki’s face fell. Well, to anyone who didn’t know him better Loki probably just looked annoyed, but Tony knew disappointment and hurt when it appeared on Loki’s face. “I see.”

Those cool fingers and lips moved away from Tony’s skin, and Tony freaked. He reached out for Loki’s wrist without thinking about it, urgently pulling the Jotun back to him. “Hey, hey! I don’t want you to go!”

Loki didn’t pull his wrist free, but he also refused to look at Tony. “I see no point, as it has just become clear that I have been wasting my time here.”

“That’s-” Tony sighed, pulling at Loki until he could curl up against Loki. It wasn’t particularly comfortable, as Loki was tenser than Tony thought was previously physically possible. “I’ve trusted you, with more than I realized until right now, so you should know I’m not good with emotions. And I’m _really_ not good with the whole admitting my emotions. You can’t give me something like that, and expect me not to freak out.”

Loki made a noise of disgust and shoved Tony away. “I can, because I had thought you felt the same. You’ve made a fool of me, so have your laugh now.”

“Hold it!” Tony shouted angrily, going after Loki again when the Prince slid off the bed. “I’d never do that to you!”

“A moment ago I thought I knew you!” Loki shouted back. The thing about Jotun eyes was that Tony originally thought they’d blaze with fire when angry, what with the whole being red thing, but it was closer to being plunged into ice water so suddenly it took your breath, and then having the ice close up over his head.

But Tony was never really one to let someone who was angry with him stop him. In fact, it was more likely to spur him on. “You asshole! You can’t just give the minute I need to process all this! You immediately have to fly off the handle, and you know what, despite all that, I fucking love you!”

Loki’s mouth snapped shut, some of the anger draining from his eyes, but nowhere near enough to make Tony feel completely at ease. “Perhaps you are just saying that to get me back into your bed.”

Tony was rather proud of himself for reigning in his anger enough to grit out, “I’m giving you one chance to take that back, Dasher. I love you, you love me, so one chance to forget this argument and go back to five minutes ago when we were happy with each other.”

He watched Loki carefully, the anger warring for dominance with Loki’s desire to go back. Finally, after an eternity of angry teeth grinding and flexing fingers, Loki said, “No. We can’t go back.” Tony’s heart dropped, and he very nearly fell himself. He would have if Loki hadn’t caught him. “We can’t, because five minutes ago we did not know we were in love. I would not have us forget that.”

Tony rested his head against Loki’s shoulder, chuckling weakly. “You are such an asshole.”

Loki kissed his head, running fingers through Tony’s hair soothingly until his lover raised his head. “And you are, what I believe you mortals call, ‘a jackass.’”

Tony snorted and rolled his eyes. “Fuck you.”

“Well, I do plan on ravishing you right now.”

“Oh, really?” Tony wiggled his eyebrows, smirking despite himself. “Baby,” he purred in his best imitation of Loki’s own, “I think I might actually like this whole love thing.”

“Only think? Like?” Loki clicked his tongue. “We’re going to have to work on that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more planned for this series before it's complete. Hopefully it doesn't take as long as this one to come out.


End file.
